Ginny's Unexpected Love
by Annabeave
Summary: Ginny is about to start her 6th year at hogwarts but get bumped up to 7th, it all starts out on the ride to hogwarts..read to find out..sorry i suck at summaries. First Fic. R and R Plz
1. Starting School Once Again!

Chapter 1

Back To School Once Again.....

Ginny was currently going into sixth year at Hogwarts before she received a letter from Hogwarts telling her, her grades were above average and she should move up to seventh grade. To Ginny's surprise she was very happy she couldn't believe it and would be in classes with her best friend Hermione. She wasn't happy with the fact she would be in the same class as her brother or Harry, her earlier crush in first and second year, but she could handle anything that came her way.

Ginny awoke to the bright Sunlight upon her face. She shut her eyes and tried to get back to sleep but didn't get a chance when Molly, her mother called, "Ginny time for breakfast, we have to leave in a hour." So Ginny got up had a shower, got dressed and walked down to smell of bacon, eggs and toast and her favorite Pumpkin Juice. Ginny sat down where she was greeted by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and also Ron.

"Ginny we only have ten minutes so hurry up," said Ron through mouthfuls of toast.

"Oh Ron, we have lots of time, stop the fuss," said Mrs. Weasley and Ginny nodded along agreeing with her mother.

After they were all done eating Ginny and Ron packed up the last of their belonging and stuffed them into the car they were provided by The Ministry of Magic. In fifteen minutes they were there. When they landed on Kings Cross, Platform 9 and 3/4 they were greeted by Harry and Hermione and they exchanged hugs and kisses. Ginny and Ron said goodbye to their Mom and Dad and went on the train to find an empty compartment, dragging their trolleys behind them.

For some reason Ginny wanted to be alone, so at the end of the train she found an empty compartment and put all her stuff in and sat down. She rummaged through her back pack where she found a muggle device called a disc man. Dad had brought it home one day from work and gave it to Ginny. Ginny loved her music. Ginny slipped the headphones onto her ears and just as she was about to turn up the volume to go to sleep the door of the compartment opened.

In walked a handsome seventh year, with silver-blue eyes and silky blonde hair. You guessed it Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, an enemy to the Weasley family since before Ginny was even born. "What do you want Malfoy? As if you couldn't see I am a little busy," said Ginny with a snarl on her face.

"There are no more empty compartments Weasel, so I am going to have to sit with you," snapped Malfoy with a snarl on his face.

"Fine," answered Ginny.

Malfoy sat down on to opposite sear from her and looked out the window. They sat there for what seemed like days in silence until Ginny spoke up "Why do you hate me and my family so much?"

"What? I don't hate you, it's just your a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, it's just the way things will always be that's all, "replied Malfoy.

"Oh Okay," replied Ginny.

Malfoy came over and sat on the same side as Ginny and looked at her. "Is it true that you opened the chamber of Secrets 4 years ago?" asked Malfoy.

"Yea, but it wasn't my fault," and after that she left the compartment and went to the bathroom. When she got there she let out a cry and after that she couldn't help it she just melted and started balling her eyes. Ginny was surprised to see a hand on her shoulder; she spun around to see Draco.

"Hey, are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you, I ...I'm sorry Gin...really I am," said Malfoy.

"Why...why are you being so nice to me," cried Ginny through sobs of tears.

"I don't know...I guess I just don't like seeing you hurt...I am not that cruel you know...I do care about people" Malfoy explained. She did have a point usually if he saw someone crying he would just laugh and walk by, but...but Ginny did something to him, those brown chocolate eyes, and that hair is was beautiful...she was beautiful. Wait I am a Malfoy, she's a Weasley... where this coming from. Stop it...stop it Draco. Malfoy shook his head and Ginny crying even more now just looked at him.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I just assumed you were cruel like all those people thought, I was wrong you do have a heart," said Ginny again starting to cry like mad.

"Shh it's okay," and Malfoy grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. She was still crying she just wrapped his arms around her. She cried for awhile, but stopped a couple minutes later and looked up at him. "It was Voldemort who controlled me with a diary. I was almost killed. I would be if it wasn't for Harry."

"Oh I never knew, I am sorry," replied Malfoy.

"Why did you help me and why did you just hold me in your arms," asked Ginny.

Before Malfoy could answer the speaker above said "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, please change into your robes," with that Ginny left, leaving a stunned Malfoy there. Ginny left got her Robe on and packed up her stuff just in time to leave the train.

A/N well this is my first fic, so plz r&r and tell me what you think, I will start writing chapter 2 as soon as I can


	2. Ginny's Arrival at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Ginny's Arrival at Hogwarts

Ginny and the rest of the students left the train to hear a familiar voice of Hagrid guiding the 1st years onto the boats. Ginny walked over and asked how his summer was and was whisked off with the other sixth and seventh years only talking to Hagrid for a moment. Ginny was very tired from the train ride she had had earlier. She met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron and they walked into the Great Hall and all sat down for the Sorting of first years and after that was all done they had a big feast. When everyone was done eating Dumbledore had his annual announcement. "Good Evening everyone, we are pleased to have another year at Hogwarts. As always First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and have a great year, Good Night".

They all walked back to their common rooms, where everyone sat talking excitedly about the big day events. Everyone was full and were warm sitting around the nice warm fires. Ginny decided to go to bed; she was very tired after the day events. Why had Malfoy been so nice to her? God he was gorgeous thought with that long blonde hair and those eyes...those eyes melted her like butter on a hot summer day. Ginny had thoughts about Malfoy as she felt asleep in a warm sensation.

The next Morning she got up, got dressed and went down to the great Hall. She sat down beside Hermione who was reading The Quibbler. "Hey, anything new I should now about?" asked Ginny spreading peanut butter on her toast.

"No, just a bunch of dumb gossip," replied Hermione. Putting the magazine down and started eating some toast herself.

"I can't believe it, classes start tomorrow...I wish we had more time," said Ginny.

"Oh come on Gin...we had all summer, I actually have been doing some light reading, I read Potions for seventh year, and Ministry of Magic Duels in the past year," said Hermione while putting two books on the table with a thud. They must have been at least two feet thick.

"You call that light reading," laughed Ginny.

"Well, yes...I do," replied Hermione turning her attention back to The Quibbler.

Just as Hermione was saying this, something caught Ginny's eye. Indeed a Slytherin. She stood into his eyes...those silver-blue eyes that made her melt. Only to see he was looking back, a Malfoy looking at a Weasley, that was absurd. Ginny shook her head and told Hermione she was going for a walk.

Ginny left the Great Hall and started walking until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Ginny slowly turned around and saw Malfoy standing across from her. "What do you want?" asked Ginny.

"I was just wondering how you were doing...you know the train ride and everything, we didn't really get a chance to talk," said Malfoy moving closer.

Ginny shuddered a little, but it was a good shutter, she liked feeling the warmth when he stood close to her. Wait that can't be...ha no way I cannot like this guy, I mean come on he's my enemy and besides that he's a Slytherin. "I'm fine."

"I never got to answer your question, you know why I was caring and why I held you, do you want to know why, I did those things because...because I think I care about you Ginerva Molly Weasley, I always admired how strong, smart and beautiful you are, even if you're a Weasley," he said with a slight smile.

Ginny just stood there dumb struck, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Umm, uh...what?" was all Ginny could manage.

Malfoy just laughed at her and looked at her; he took her hand into his and smiled. "Look I know this is a big thing, especially to hear, but it is truly what I feel Gin, since you were a little girl I think I admired you, Gin I really like you,"

"Oh Mal...Draco I mean, I think what you said is so sweet and I think that maybe, just maybe I might like you," said Ginny laughing.

Draco leaned down and kissed her on the lips, he put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall, because Gin was melting into his arms. She out her arms around him, and kissed him back. He searched at the bottom of her lips for an opening, when she did open them, he searched inside her mouth it was sweet and warm and he loved it, she herself searched in his mouth and found the same warm sensation.

Ginny looked back up at Malfoy and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed played with her hair. After awhile they walked over to a big Oak Tree and sat down. Ginny sat on Draco's lap and fell asleep in his arms. Draco looked down at her and smiled, she looked like an angel. An hour later Ginny woke up and was welcomed with a big warm kiss. "Hello to you too," laughed Ginny.

They had talked for awhile and talked about their summer. Ginny told Draco how she was moved up to seventh year, and he hugged her, he was so Happy he was going to be with her even more. They talked about how everyone would react to this situation so they decided to keep it on a low for awhile anyway. They both walked up to the Castle. Draco opened the door for Ginny and once they were in he kissed her on the forehead and said Goodbye. Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and flopped down on a seat by the fire where Hermione was sitting. Ginny was smiling ear to ear and Hermione could tell. "Hey Gin, what's up? Why are you so happy?"

"Oh no reason, I just went for a walk, a really fun walk, and with that she went up and went to bed early forgetting about to eat, that night she dreamed about Draco and their future, she loved the thought of seeing Draco, she couldn't wait until next time!

A/N Well there's another Chapter, Hope you like it, R and R plz. I will write more soon!


	3. The Big Day After

Chapter 3

Day After...

Ginny woke up the next morning, streched and looked at her clock that said 7:35 am. She had forty-five minutes until class started. She got out of bed and got a shower and made her way to the Great Hall. She walked over to the Gryfindor Table and sat down by Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, Guys, how are you?" asked Ginny.

"I am excited about the first day of class,"replied Hermione.

Ginny and Ron both rolled their eyes at Hermione and grabbed a piece of toast. Ginny finished her toast and left the Great Hall. As she was walking to Potions, someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. Before she could scream she turned around to see a beautiful blonde with silver-blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD, you almost gave me a heart attack,"cried Ginny.

"It's only me, I just couldn't wait to see you, look I was thinking last night I think we should just go out who cares what other people think. We can tell Hermione and get her to explain it to Ron, I really like being around you and I don't want to go sneaking around Gin," said Malfoy.

"I feel the same way, I love being around you, I will talk to Hermione tonight," said Ginny.

"Well now that we have that settled, I think we could move on to more important things," said Malfoy. Smiling he moved closer to Ginny and started kissing her. Ginny kissed him back and slipped her toungue in his mouth. He moved his hand up her shirt while still kissing. She reluctently moved away.

"We have to go to class, were going to be late," said Ginny.

"Aww, I don't want to go... oh alright, come on let's go then, " said Malfoy.

"Wait, we can't go together, I have to explain it to Hermione, and Ron and the others," siad Ginny, giving him a quick kiss."I'll meet you by the lake after class okay, we will finish off where we left, okay," siad Ginny.

"Okay, you leave first I'll go in class in five minutes so we don't look like we met up or anything, Bye Ginny," said Malfoy kissing her on her forhead before she left. Ginny left for class and five minutes later so did Draco.

When class was over Ginny met Draco by the lake. He was sitting by their tree. She went and sat on his lap.

"Hey, how are you, Oh my god, did you hear about the contest. Dumbledore is picking four students to go on a trip to Australia, I hope we get to go," cried Ginny hugging Malfoy.

"That's great Gin, we would be able to get away, and do anything we want," said Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you saying, are you trying to seduce me," said Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, you dirty girl, of coarse not, but now that your bring it up I won't say no," said Malfoy.

Ginny giggled and kissed Malfoy. Malfoy kissed her back then started tickling her. She jumped up and started running towards the castle. Malfoy ran after her and caught up to her and put his arms around her waist, she turned around and put her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around. They kissed and walked back into the castle.

Classes were canceled for the rest of the say becasue of the contest Dumbledore had to choose the most worthy students in school. Ginny was about to head to the Gryffindor Common Room and Malfoy was about to head to the Syltherins before the noticed they were heading different ways.

"Hey Gin, wanna come up to my room,"asked Malfoy.

"I can't, I have to go find Hermione, remember,"said Ginny. "How about I meet tonight, say 8 o'clock. Plus you have explaining to do aswell, Pansy and Blaize won't be the happiest to find out ur going out with a Gryffindor, excepecially a Weasley," said Ginny looking down.

"I don't care what they think, your my girl and they can't do anything to change that," said Malfoy cupping his hand under her cheek and kissing her.

"Thank you, god your so wonderful to me, okay so i'll meet you at 8 O' clock then, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yup, definitely," said Malfoy giving her a goodbye kiss and both of them going on there seperate ways!

A/N Well there you go, another chapter, R and R and I'll write some more. I love it so far, Hope you guys do too. Try to write more as soon as I can, Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.


End file.
